Hero KyuxRyu
by kusanosakura
Summary: In a world after the live action how do Kyuu and Ryuu move beyond the events? Do they draw closer? Does Kyuu prove to be a good leader? How does Ryuu recover from the betrayal and the death of the only family he had?
1. Prequel

Title: Hero

Pairing: KyuxRyu [Kamiki Ryuunosuke x Yamada Ryosuke- Live-Action, post episode 12]

Rating: T for starters

Notes: Not mine obviously

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

[Kyu POV]

He was so quiet, almost invisible at first but I was the one who noticed him first. I was always the smart one, figuring out puzzles and mysteries that no one else could. That was why I wanted to be a detective; it wasn't until I met Ryu that I had a true rival.

I trusted him from the start, even with his odd choice in reading material and the way he said he hoped the mystery went deeper even if it meant others had to die. What he meant was that each incident left clues, the murderer got cocky. He was the most interesting person I had ever met, full of secrets and yet easy to read at the same time. If I got into trouble like when Megu and I got trapped behind a trick door I knew Ryu would save us.

He didn't try to make friends; it was as if he was afraid to get close to anyone. Though we were all rivals for the right to be Dan-sensei's successor, relationships were forming anyway. Kinta was our father and protector, Megu was somewhere between mother and little sister' while Kazama was the genius little brother of our group.

Ryu…is my heart; my best friend…the person I trust with my life. He saved my life twice; one from a knife sent by Cerberus and then from being blown up. He also kept me from killing a woman responsible for kidnapping me as a small child and perhaps, my father's death. He and I have shared dreams and secrets; we promised to always tell the truth to each other. There is something about him that makes me want to protect him, to prove to him that just because his grandfather choose the wrong path doesn't make Ryu evil. He chose to be a member of Q class and that is what matters.

XoooooX

[Ryu POV]

The first time I met Kyu, I was standing off by myself...

I had never had any friends, who would be friends with someone who had the cursed destiny of being the heir apparent to one of the greatest criminal masterminds? The only family I had left...was my grandfather...who raised me. I hadn't wanted to believe for a while that my beloved grandfather was a criminal.

My father was murdered for his estates and I was the one who found him dead...

After that I detached myself from people...

He just saw someone who needed a friend...

Kyu and I always seemed to share the same thoughts...we would solve the crime at the same time...

We were so much alike in many ways and yet still so different...

I felt isolated from the others but Kyu was always there whenever I turned around. We often blurted out the same thoughts, the same questions...

I could think like the suspect while he thought like a detective but we ended up with the same answer. When I was losing control due to my bet with Cerberus, he was the one who calmed me down and encouraged me. He trusted me when no one else seemed to, always believed in me. Even when he found out who I was; that I was raised to be the heir to Pluto.

When he found out who his father was and that it was the people around my grandfather who got him killed, he lost it. He was going to betray all of his ideals and I couldn't let him. I didn't like her either but she wasn't worth destroying his life over. It hurt me to have to punch him and shake him trying to knock some sense into him.

Then later after I had attempted to quit Q class to go out on my own to fight Pluto, Kyu tried to bring me back.

When I saw that knife, I couldn't let him be hurt; my body moved on its own; I shoved him out of the way but didn't think to get out of the way myself...

He was the first one to my side then, begging me to be okay...

Kyu was the first one I saw when I woke up in the hospital; his smile made me believe I would be okay.

When I had that dream about finding my father before the seventh anniversary of my father's death he came to find me and to see if I was okay. Then he asked me to promise to always tell him the truth.

It was so easy to agree then...

Even now...he is still the most important person to me...always there when I need him. He understood what I was telling him when grandfather thought I was hypnotized. I could never truly put him in danger because he is my best and first friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Hero

Pairing: KyuxRyu [Kamiki Ryuunosuke x Yamada Ryosuke- Live-Action, post episode 12]

Rating: T for starters

Notes: Not mine obviously

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Since Ryu's father's killers had turned and killed one another and Ryu's grandfather had died Ryu had been sleeping on a futon next to Kyu's bed. They were now classmates and best friends; Ryu had changed schools to be with Kyu and that wasn't a choice he regretted.

Dan sensei had gotten Kyu's mother custody of Ryu temporarily.

Kyu watched Ryu sleep fitfully and then reached down to shake him, "Ryu…wake up…"

Ryu woke with a gasp, sitting up and looking around. When he saw Kyu was fine, he fell backwards and let out a sigh of relief, "You're okay…"

Kyu tilted his head, "I think I am…" he didn't like seeing Ryu upset, "What was the dream about…"

"You…dying…and I couldn't save you…"

Kyu chuckled, reaching for the other teen's hand, "I'm right here, I'm fine. "

Ryu squeezed his hand, "You're okay…that's good…"

Kyu pulled him up onto the bed with him, "We still have a few hours before we have to be up. Get some sleep."

Ryu curled up still holding his hand, "Uh…thanks…"

Kyu smiled at Ryu, he was starting to relax more…he liked that.

XoooooX

They'd received another case, Ryu took one look at it scowled, "Pluto."

Nanami sensei lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really."

Ryu snorted, "I wouldn't know being their former Ryu-sama wouldn't I? It's Cerberus' work. You missed a lot of the organization, just because Hades killed himself, did you capture the woman you were so infatuated with?"

Kyu growled, "The creepy lady in all white? I still don't like her. I wish she'd been locked up instead out to cause trouble."

Ryu rest his hand on the other boy's hand, "We'll catch her and she'll be cup so she can't hurt either of us."

Dan-sensei looked at them strangely, that was something he hadn't expected.

Kyu gave Ryu a weak smile, "We'll watch each other's back."

"Just think with your head this time and not your emotions." Ryu muttered reminding his crush of the time he almost knifed that woman.

Kyu nodded, "No jumping in front of knives for me either."

They shook on it, "Promise."

Kinta tilted his head; they had been different since the case involving the death of Hades-sama.

Kazama pushed his glasses back up his nose, they both sounded so analogue…

Megu looked almost jealous, they had this connection that made them a good team like they almost didn't need anyone else.

Dan-sensei chuckled to himself; Kyu definitely had his father's heart. He was a born detective who saw the good hiding in the most lost of people. That was what saved Ryu from the darkness of his family, that was the part of him that he himself had lost. The worst crime anyone could ever commit was to betray a friend, he was never truly sure that before Hades' suicide that they made up. Could he have saved him? Could he have be the friend that Hoshihiko needed? Could he have stood up for Hoshihiko before the fire? Could he have prevented that? It was his perceived betrayal that set Hoshihiko on that path that led him to become a greater criminal mastermind then his mother Kokou Yurika.


End file.
